


Wingless

by Cawerkuu



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawerkuu/pseuds/Cawerkuu
Summary: Takano lives in a world of where everyone has wings - an insane massive diversity when it comes to them - expect the rare minority of those who were born without wings yet have scars of wings that were never even there, as though they had been ripped away from them at birth. He begins to think he likes the wingless more than the winged.





	Wingless

**Author's Note:**

> This is only 1k but I really like it. Maybe I'll expand more on it at another time.

Since he was young, he was born with wings black as oil and while they were very small as a toddler they grew bigger and stronger as he grew taller and wiser with each passing year of his life. When he was ten, he first learned the existence of the 'wingless' although he had never seen one before. 

There were many theories on why there were wingless. Some say it's a religious reasoning, they went against god and the holyness in their former life. Some considered it a physical disability since it inhibits them from going to places with stairs. Some thought they were born without humanity, their wings being a symbol of their connection to life springing free with each flight they ascended but since they had no wings, they had no will or care for life.

None of these were really proven but typically, it's the disability one that everyone agrees upon in the end. The wingless are mocked and bullied in their communities, sent dirty and disgusted glares on the streets, and can't go to certain places because they don't have stairs or refuse to allow wingless in, seeing them as a sign of 'bad luck'. 

How does Takano know all of this? It wasn't like he was wingless or anyone in his family was wingless. His friends weren't wingless at all either.

No, but his boyfriend was. 

Yes, Ritsu Onodera - his boyfriend - who is the former heir of the Onodera Clan is wingless. The twenty-year-old who was borned into privilege and genetically rare wings that were a sight for sore eyes as if their wings were precious jewerly to be admired by all was indeed wingless. 

Though the man didn't seem to really care, often saying how used he was to the negative attention he's gained from outside and inside his family and community. It tugged at Takano's heart strings whenver he said that.

"I'm really okay, you know?" Ritsu constantly reminded him as he was snuggled into his head, resting his head on Takano's seemingly comfy shoulder. "I mean, I don't really care anymore...sure when I was a kid, I was motified and I basically despised life but that's how it is, right? Life isn't fair and we have to deal with that in our ways. Sometimes those ways are destructive and mine almost was but then I realized, 'Hey, I'm still me at the end'. My wings are just like my sexuality and race - a factor of me - not me and they don't define me in any way, shape, or form." 

He was right. His cute adorable boyfriend was always right. His winglessness didn't define him and Takano didn't care, in a weird way he adored the fact Ritsu wasn't winged lile him.

He adored how closer he could press his boyfriend's body up against his own. Normally, if you were a deemed 'normal' relationship, you both would be winged, but that would limit you from truly embracing your partner with the wings being in the way constantly. 

But here Takano was; Ritsu's chest pressed firmly against his own and arms tightly wrapped around the smaller's boy waist as hands spread and touched wherever they could reach. He loved running his fingertips across the pink long vertical that traveled across his boyfriend's honey-glazed shoulder bones to the top of his mid-waist. He loved how he never had to worry about hurting Ritsu whenever he hugged him or pulled him close since there were no wings in his way to hurt. 

"I'm starting to think you like my scars more than me," Ritsu joked one day when Takano refused to let him leave bed and kept kissing the pink line. He was truly enamoured with it. 

"I love how I pull you against me," He whispered back, yanking his boyfriend against his chest. "I love how I can hug you closer than anyone I know, how I can touch you everywhere without fear of hurting you."

Ritsu blinked then smirked. "Is that why you enjoy being rough with me?"

"Why of course, how can I keep myself in control when I have an adorable and totally irresistible right here?" Takano grinned, rolling them over so Ritsu was on his back. The green-eyed boy stared back with a wide smile and just giggled, shaking his head. God, he loves his boyfriend.

"You're ridiculous." He says and yet his body is saying different. His soft, delicate hands are threading through Takano's dark mane and his legs are comfortably laying on Takano's hip. He's completely and utterly surrounded and consumed by Takano, so sweet and submissive underneath him. Fuck, he loves his boyfriend.

"Yeah but you love it," He murmurs, leaning down and biting his boyfriend's neck to hear the delicious sharp gasps and whimpers that fall from the lips that Takano adores. His neck is so sensitive and he uses it to his advantage at every turn really. 

"Damn, you're right." Ritsu giggled, his throat vibrating against Takano's mouth. The winged lets out a content sigh, loving to make Ritsu smile and laugh. Truly it's the only thing he aspires anymore. 

Isaka could fuck off with his ridiculous workload because choosing between Ritsu and paperwork?

Oh, so hard but the answer is an easy Ritsu. Even if his boyfriend berates him about it, he'll still choose his wingless boyfriend over paperwork anyday.


End file.
